


Cupido Asesino

by LaVenus6



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Characters Are in Fandom, Hannibal is Hannibal, Hannibal is a Cannibal, Jealous Hannibal, Manipulative Hannibal, Multi, No Beta, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Serial Killers, Valentine's Day, Will Graham/Beverly Katz Friendship, others characters metioned
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-10 19:42:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3301244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaVenus6/pseuds/LaVenus6
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>{Para el reto de Hannibal Slash: San Valentín grupo de Facebook} </p>
<p>Hay un asesino suelto cuyas victimas son las parejas homosexuales. El FBI necesita atraparlo y es cuando el Dr. Hannibal Lecter sugiere una forma en la cual planea no solo atrapar al asesino, si no el corazón del agente Will Graham. Sin embargo, Jack tiene otros planes sobre eso.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

– "Cupido Asesino" -vio a su equipo con esa mirada fría que mostraba la rabia por el artículo- "Nuevamente una pareja homosexual aparece asesinada. Las víctimas fueron abiertas del pecho extrayéndoles el corazón. Organo que fue machacado para colocarlo entre las manos de la pareja como si se estuvieran intercambiando el corazón o uniéndolo en uno solo" –Respiró hondo- ¿Quieren oír mi parte favorita? –torció sus labios para simular una semi sonrisa- "¿Cómo es que el FBI no lo ha capturado? Esta última pareja (hasta el momento) es la décima de este mes. El asesino sigue avanzando disfrutando de su libertad. Tal vez… -hizo una pausa- ¡el FBI es homofóbico y se hacen de la vista gorda en este caso! –gritó enfadado- ¿Cuántas víctimas más se sumaran para que ellos reaccionen?".

Jack cerró su lap de un golpe tras terminar de leer el artículo de Tattle Crime. Camino para colocarse frente a su escritorio. Su rostro reflejaba las ganas de estrangular el cuello de aquella pelirroja, que una vez más saco bastante información.

–Pueden decirme, ¿Cómo es posible esto? -preguntó el teniente tratando de controlar su ira que por la vena en su rostro sabían que no iba a aguantar mucho tiempo.

–De seguro se acostó otra vez con Zeller -dijo la única mujer en forma de broma para relajar la tensión o desviarla.

–¿Qué? -el moreno abrió la boca viendo a su compañera- ¡Jack, solo fue una vez! -movió su mano levantando el dedo índice hacia arriba mientras miraba a su jefe- Ahora tengo cuidado con quienes salgo.

Jack solo apretó los labios mirando a Will esperando que su don de empatía ayudara en resolver el caso. El joven tenía sus ojos azules en la pared, tal vez estaba perdido en sus pensamientos o solo quería evitar los ojos del hombre de color.

–Un crimen homofóbico –bufó el agente Crawford, jefe de la unidad del FBI de Baltimore-. Todos los días se lee sobre eso. Sin embargo, esté asesinato ha dejado una masacre. Estamos bajo el ojo de la prensa. Muchos homofóbicos están celebrándole y creen que nosotros estamos de su lado –apretó la mesa con sus manos-. Ellos deben saber que solo estamos del lado de la justicia sin importar raza, creencia o preferencia.

–No estoy seguro… -interrumpió Will-

–¿De qué lado estamos? -pregunto Price de manera inocente

¿eh? ¡No! –El agente Graham hizo una expresión de extrañeza ante esa pregunta- Me refiero a que no estoy seguro de que sea un crimen homofóbico.

–¿A pasional? -pregunto Jack ladeando la cabeza hacia el joven que se encogió de hombros torciendo los labios.

–Puede ser. Necesito estar en la escena del crimen para estar seguro -se acercó al mural de las fotos de las víctimas-. No creo que hubiera estado involucrado con cada pareja. Además lo único en común es la preferencia sexual. Existen muchas parejas en New York pero ahí solo tomo a cuatro víctimas mientras que en Virginia ataco a cuatro parejas -toco el mapa que tenía tachuelas colocadas donde se encontraron las víctimas-. Solo una pareja asesinada en este lugar –toco las fotos de la pareja que se tomaron en vida.

–¿Puede ser que son relaciones de closet? -pregunto Brian agarrándose su barbilla.

–La ciudad donde fueron más parejas asesinadas son machistas e intolerantes -recordó Jimmy- así que eso debe marcar la conexión.

–Jack -Will señalo una foto de una pareja golpeada con el abdomen abierto- esta pareja no fue asesinada por nuestro… aaah… -al castaño no le gustaba llamar a los asesinos por los alias que Lounds le ponía, pero al no tener nombre no le quedaba de otra- nuestro "Cupido Asesino". Creo que ellos fueron víctimas de la intolerancia ya que no tienen el mismo patrón que las otras parejas, ni si quiera pueden pasar como primer crimen. Ellos deben ser descartados.

–¿Otro Copy Killer? -dijo Beverly acercándose a las fotos para examinarlas-

–No… -negó Will- Solo personas intolerantes que ocultaron su crimen con otro. Iré a inspeccionar la escena del crimen para evitar ir a una nueva.

Jack dio por terminada la junta y todos se fueron a seguir con sus labores. Will prefirió ir directamente a la escena del último asesinato antes de ir con su psiquiatra de esa forma podía discutir con el Dr. Lecter sus dudas o el traería su mente de regreso.

Xxx

Una hora después de conducir por fin Will se detuvo en una calle para luego bajar de su vehiculó metiéndose por un sendero que tenía ramas rotas. Se puso detrás de un arbusto para luego cerrar los ojos.

"Estoy mirando a la pareja que está en la banca y salgo de mi escondite fingiendo que soy un corredor de la zona. No se alarman al verme salir de ahí. Ellos saben que corro por aquí y tal vez agarre el pasaje equivocado. Me siento a su lado a tomar agua mientras echo un vistazo a mí alrededor, asegurándome que nadie venga. La pareja esta por irse, sienten que están en peligro… debo actuar rápido. Me giro tomo del cuello al que esta hacia mi lado y trato de estrangularlo. Se desmaya. Su pareja grita por socorro e intenta escapar. Es tarde para él. Se todos los atajos porque siempre corro aquí. Lo alcanzó jalandole del brazo, lo asfixio también. Le amarro las muñecas y tapo su boca, ahora lo empujó hacia lo más profundo del parque para que se reúna con su pareja que está despertando pero no se puede mover ni gritar".

"Tengo a ambos a atados con miedo, se ven uno al otro. Puedo ver el miedo y el amor que se tienen en sus miradas de desesperación sabiendo que esta será la última vez que se verán. No hubo palabras de amor o de despedidas cuando le clave el cuchillo al chico pelirrojo solo fue su sangre derramándose, le saco el corazón y se lo muestro a su ex novio. Lo machaco junto a él mientras llora sin hacer nada. No sé si llora porque perdió a su amor o solo porque él sigue. Repito la acción con él mientras le digo que ahora estarán juntos. Desato ambos cuerpos, los pongo uno junto al otro. El rubio descansa su cabeza en el hombro de su amante, parecen que duermen sosteniéndose la mano. Manos que entre ellas no solo se están entrelazando los dedos, si no que ahora tienen ambos corazones mezclaros. Ahora siento envidia porque ellos estarán juntos para siempre nadie se interpondrá".

Will abrió los ojos respirando hondo. Sintió esos celos enfermizos del asesino, ahora entendía el móvil: celos. ¿Pero por qué ellos?

–Will -escuchó una gruesa voz que lo llamaba- llegas un poco tarde a nuestra cita.

El castaño se giró hacia dónde provenía la voz notando que se encontraba en el consultorio de su psiquiatra.

–Lo siento… -murmuro agachando la cabeza pasando junto a él que se hizo un lado para que el joven entre- estaba concentrado en el caso que olvide que tenía que venir. Incluso dude en verle -metió sus manos en los bolsillos de los pantalones mientras caminaba alrededor de uno de los sillones que decoraba el lugar.

–Me da tristeza oírlo -menciono el doctor de forma tranquila caminando hacia él- sabes que no quiero que me veas como tu psiquiatra, sí no como un amigo. Si no deseas destresarte en una sesión podemos cenar en mi casa y hablar como colegas –Hannibal siempre insinuaba sus intenciones a su paciente pero él estaba ciego para darse cuenta.

–Eso de la camarería no va conmigo –se sentó viendo como el rubio hacia lo mismo frente a él-

–¿Es sobre el caso del Cupido Asesino homofóbico? -quería asegurarse que era ese el caso que le preocupaba y no sobre el Chesapeake Ripper. El ojiazul solo afirmo con la cabeza- ¿puedes decirme que sentiste?

–No es un homofóbico -respondió corrigiendo a su doctor- como muchos creen. Su motivación son los celos.

–¿Celos? -Hannibal escucho interesante esa respuesta.

–Él miraba a las parejas pensando que son perfectas y él que se encuentra en la misma situación, -movía de un lado hacia el otro sus manos al hablar- tal vez es un gay de closet o su amante lo es y por ello, no puede desarrollarse como esas parejas.

–Interesante teoría -se cruzó de piernas- ¿Te identificaste con él?

–¿Qué quiere decir? -arrugo su entrecejo mirando a su doctor

–Bueno, Will -Hannibal se inclinó hacia la mesa de noche que estaba a su lado, de la cual levanto la botella de vino para ofrecer al castaño, quien acepto una copa- Tu empatizas con los asesinos porque hay un lazo de tu personalidad que los une –se puso de pie para servir las copas-

–Trata de decirme que soy propenso a ser como ellos -sostuvo la copa entre sus manos-

–No. Aah… -sintió el aroma del líquido carmesí cerrando los ojos para degustarse solo con el olor antes de beberlo- como te lo digo sin que te ofenda -Quería saber esa respuesta sin enojar a Will-. Aunque no es un insulto pero a ti no te gusta hablar mucho de tu intimidad.

–¿Está sugiriendo que soy gay? -entendió para donde iba la pregunta.

–¿Lo eres? -le pregunto ya sin tabús.

–¡No! -exclamo molesto por la respuesta. Eso lo dejo incomodo ante los ojos del doctor que estaban fijamente sobre él acompañado por una semi sonrisa.

–¿Estás seguro de tu preferencia sexual? Soy tu doctor y debo saber esos aspectos. -Hannibal estaba decidido a saber sobre la preferencia sexual de Will. Que tan experimentado en la sexualidad, de esa forma, Hannibal sabrá hasta donde tenía que llegar para que el ojiazul cayera a sus pies.

–¡Estoy muy seguro de mi heterosexualidad! ¡Estoy enamorado de Alana! -Defendía su heterosexualidad.

–Muchos hombres experimentan con otros en la universidad y otros solo a través del alcohol. -El Dr. Lecter comenzó a hablar para persuadir- Y siguen con la misma preferencia. -el agente solo apretó los labios y clavando sus uñas porque así se aguantaba su enojo. Sorbió el líquido de su copa- Otros pueden estar enamorados de una mujer pero les puede atraer los hombres como es el caso cuando admirados a alguien –Will se atraganto. Hannibal sonrió por el acto. Tocó un punto frágil a su favor.

–¿Sí admiro a mi padre soy homosexual? -pregunto el castaño para hacer que la balanza este a su favor.

–No… -negó con la cabeza- Me refiero a que la mayoría de los hombres no aceptan decir cuando otro hombre es atractivo porque "es gay" -rodo los ojos ante su frase- pero tan poco quieren que vean su fanatismo hacia otro hombre de esa forma. Eso es atracción.

–¿Usted tiene "atracción" hacia un hombre? -su mirada estaba fija en el rostro serio del mayor que al formular su pregunta sonrió- ¿eso es un sí?

–Eres un hombre guapo Will, tus ojos azules son un imán para mí -Will comenzó sonrojarse y a temer que esa sea la respuesta-. No me gusta que los desvíes.

–Veo que usted no… -bajo la mirada por la vergüenza- tiene miedo en admitir si una persona es atractiva o no.

–¿Y tú? -preguntó su doctor.

–Usted es guapo -bebió todo el vino que quedaba en su copa.

–¿Solo eso? -el joven se levantó caminando hacia la puerta. Se imaginaba que el doctor tenía un ego pero no que fuera tan vanidoso- ¿Qué ocurre Will? –A Hannibal le molestaba que el agente escapada de sus preguntas. Necesitaba saber cómo lo veía.

–Debo irme -respondió agarrando la manilla de la muerta-. Tengo que ir a mi casa a alimentar a mis perros y preparar el informe para Jack.

–Una última cosa Will -pregunto el doctor respirando detrás del cuello de Will.

–¡eh! -el ojiazul se sobre salto por sentir el aire caliente contra su sensible piel y al no escuchar los pasos de su doctor. "El Dr. Lecter es como una sigilosa serpiente" pensó.-

–Perdón, no quería asustarte -retrocedió un paso dándole su espacio- Una sugerencia –lo tomó de la barbilla pudo ver el movimiento de la manzana de Adam cuando Will tragó su saliva por el toque- creo que deberías –le dijo mirando a los ojos azules luego poso sus ojos avellanados sobre los carnosos labios rosa- experimentar tu sexualidad –en un tono seductor a cercando sus labios al rostro del joven.

–Aah… -fue el único sonido que salieron de sus labios mientras mirada las acciones del rubio- pa… pa… -tartamudeaba de lo nervioso que estaba- ¿para qué? -movió su cabeza hacia la derecha para evitar ese beso que venía mientras intentaba abrir la puerta para huir.

Hannibal se quedó en la misma posición aunque los labios de Will ya no estaban frente a los suyos. Se relamió sus propios labios. El agente lo notó pero fingió que no lo vio.

–Porque así descubrirás lo que piensa el asesino -dijo en su voz habitual alejándose de Will- ¿No crees?

Will solo afirmo con la cabeza y salió de ahí antes que el doctor vuelva al ataque. Hannibal lo despidió cerrando su puerta. Observó a Will por su ventana y sabía que esos ojos azules le estaban viendo, ya no estaban ciegos.

Había pasado un par de horas desde que dejo al doctor Lecter en su consultorio pero su piel aun sentía la respiración del hombre en su cuello y sus dedos sobre su barbilla. Cuando dormía no se despertaba por las pesadillas habituales, sí no porque soñaba con ese beso que no se dio. Will pensó que tal vez Hannibal solo hizo eso para que crear la conexión con el asesino.

Logró dormir pero al día siguiente despertó con una erección por soñar que el doctor le besaba desde los labios hasta su glande que inició a chupar. Will vio su falo recto y erecto, se mordió la mano dudando en masturbarse como lo hacía cuando se le antojaba; pero en esta ocasión estaba así por un hombre. Y no cualquier hombre. Se tocó. Trato en pesar en Alana y otras mujeres mientras lo hacía.

XxX

Luego de ducharse y desayunar, se fue a las oficinas del FBI para hablar con Jack sobre el caso. Se llevó una sorpresa incomoda al entrar a la oficina de Jack porque el doctor Hannibal Lecter se encontraba sentado frente al escritorio de su jefe, con las piernas cruzadas, su brazo derecho descansando sobre ellas y el codo del izquierdo sobre el descansa brazos mientras movía los dedos como si estuviera asegurándose que su manicure no se haya arruinado.

–Buenos días Will -dijo el rubio al verle.

–Buenos días… -agacho la cabeza y se puso a un lado de la pared para mantener su distancia.

Will podría sentarse a lado de su doctor como siempre pero el sueño húmedo que tuvo con él se lo impedía por miedo a tener otra erección.

–El doctor Lecter está aquí para ayudarnos sobre el caso, lo llame para una segunda opinión. Espero que no te moleste -explicó Jack detrás de su escritorio-. Beverly vendrá ahora con el resultado de las autopsias y los demás con la información de las víctimas que creas que sea relevante -El castaño solo afirmo con la cabeza-. Ya puse al tanto al doctor y me platico sobre tu teoría.

Los demás miembros del equipo entraron a la oficina justo a tiempo para escuchar a Will a hablar sobre los celos del cupido.

–Ahora todo tiene sentido -menciono Brian sorprendido mirando a Jimmy que solo afirmo con la cabeza moviendo su dedo índice.

–¿De qué hablan? -pregunto Jack tratando de descifrar su lenguaje.

–Bueno, no creemos que se deba llamar celos pero sí crimen pasional -respondió Jimmy.

–Estuvimos leyendo información de las parejas, todas tiene otro factor común del cual no nos fijamos hasta ahora -Brian hizo una pausa- infidelidad -todos lo observaban-

–Resulta que un miembro de cada pareja tuvo que ver en un caso de infidelidad con una mujer según cuentan los amigos y familiares de las víctimas -agrego Price orgulloso de su información- todos pensaron que fue crimen pasional con suicidio al principio porque fueron atacados en la misma semana de reconciliación.

–¿Entonces nuestro cupido asesino estuvo en una relación homosexual donde asesino a su pareja por engañarlo con una mujer? -Beverly comenzó a analizar la situación-

Y en consecuencia, cada vez que ve a una pareja en la misma situación las elimina –agregó Will.

–Es tonto -comentó Zeller cruzándose de brazos- pudo haber asesinado a las mujeres.

–Pero él no conoce quien es la mujer para matarla solo conoce a la pareja y supo de la problemática de algún modo -respondió Will mordiéndose su pulgar-.

–Pienso que asistía a los mismos lugares que la pareja. Tal vez un bar -Hannibal se puso de pie y comenzó a recrear un escenario para los investigadores- en común.

–Posiblemente vio a la pareja y como uno de ellos fue infiel frente al otro. Los vio discutir luego los siguió. -interrumpió Price mientras que Hannibal lo miraba seriamente ya que ese acto lo consideraba grosero.

–O tal vez, -volvió a tomar la palabra- el alcohol logro sacar las palabras necesarias.

–¿Está diciendo que el asesino bebió le invito un trago y luego le dijo: "ven, muéstrame quien es tu pareja para que luego los asesine"? -el sarcasmo de Jack era evidente.

Ahora miraba de la misma forma a Crawford se preguntaba quién iba a tener un mejor sabor. Tal vez desaparecería a Price y se lo daría de comer a todo el equipo como un regalo para sobrellevar el duelo. Ahora recordaba que tiene un brazo de una bella joven para molestar al hombre de color, sí, tiene con qué divertirse un rato.

–Tuve un paciente hace algunos años -se agarró de las muñecas de su saco para acomodarlo- cuando iniciaba la psiquiatría. Un día vino a mi casa a interrumpir una cena que había hecho con unos colegas, –suspiro de la indignación en solo recordarlo- entró borracho y gritando que un cantinero le dio mejores consejos y consuelos para su vida en un par de horas, que toda la terapia que realizó conmigo. Posteriormente, abandono mis terapias y no volvió a molestarme en mis cenas -Al contrario, le dio un buen sabor a la última cena que asistió en un plato

–Entonces ¿buscamos un cantinero? -preguntó la única mujer en la oficina.

–Solo aquí en Baltimore, hay 10 bares. Ahora imagina cuantos hay en las ciudades donde ya cometieron el crimen -comentó Brian-

–No, necesariamente tiene que ser un cantinero -respondió Will que se mantenía callado ignorando las discusiones por estar metido en su cabeza-. Alguien que este sentado a su lado interesado en la conversación sin opinar -Hannibal supo enseguida que Will respondió y actuó conforme a su empatía-. Hay que ir a los bares de la ciudad, se mueve hacia acá –Señalo el mapa que indicaba que el último asesinato está a dos ciudades de Baltimore-. Además se acerca San Valentín y con ello una masacre.

–Hay que evitar eso… -mencionó Jack mordiéndose los labios golpeando su escritorio con su puño.

Los seis presentes en la oficina guardaron silencio analizando la situación. Crawford esperaba que el doctor de una opinión; Will se sentía incómodo por la presencia de su médico, Hannibal lo sabía.

–Hagamos una trampa -propuso el Dr. Lecter rompiendo el silencio.

–¿Una trampa? -todos dijeron al mismo tiempo sorprendidos- ¿Cómo? –hablaban en coro.

–Finjamos una relación homosexual que tiene problemas de fidelidad -respondió de manera tranquila mirando a Will, y esté, desvió sus ojos hacia la pared.

–Aunque su propuesta me parece rara, es la única esperanza que nos queda para atrapar al maldito -se llevó sus manos a los bolsillos mirando a los presentes- ¿pero quienes se harán pasar por pareja?

–Como siempre Jack, me ofrezco para ayudarte -se enderezo caminando hacia donde estaba el castaño para colocarse a su lado- y creo que Will, estará de acuerdo conmigo -Todos se quedaron viendo a Hannibal con su voluntariado notando una clara insinuación para Will que se veía ruborizado tratando de ignorar lo que pasaba-. Podemos usar a Alana –Will giro rápido su rostro hacia el firme rostro del mayor- como la amante –vio al agente por el rabillo del ojo-. Así lo atrapamos.

–Su idea no está nada mal -el hombre de color se agarró su barbilla meditando la propuesta

–¡Jack no! -Will exclamó alarmado- ¡No puedes poner a Alana en peligro!

–Will puedes ponerte tranquilo, -Jack le vio directamente a los ojos- no pondré a Alana en peligro -luego poso sus ojos en Lecter- ni a usted doctor -Hannibal alzo la ceja derecha en respuesta-. Gracias por la sugerencia y por ofrecerse de voluntario pero esto debe dejarlo a profesionales –miro a su equipo-. Pero creo que Will, Brian y Bev podrán con el trabajo.

–¡Qué! -el grito unísono retumbo por todo el lugar. Los tres agentes estaban con los ojos abiertos como su boca, sorprendidos por el comentario.

Hannibal trataba de disimular su sorpresa y enojo pero sus labios levemente separados lo delataban. Will no sabía si sentirse aliviado de que ya no tenga una "cita" con el doctor y que Alana no se vería afectada. Beverly no dejaba de parpadear tratando de reaccionar mientras que Zeller intentaba sacar palabras a través de su garganta pero solo salían ruidos de ella. Jimmy era el único que le parecía divertido por la reacciones de todos.

–Pero Jack… -Hannibal por fin hablo tratando de arreglar todo a su favor nuevamente.

–Doctor, usted es experto en las mentes y en la cocina. No sabe de armas -inclino su cabeza hacia el rubio- ¿quiere que le recuerde el encuentro con Tobias en su oficina? El encuentro que casi lo asesina -Hannibal apretó los labios evitando hacer puños con la mano-. Ellos tres saben de armas y están preparados para todo. Brian es conocedor de bares y por lo que sabemos de la señorita Louds, -vio al moreno que agacho la cabeza por las palabras- es un buen seductor. Will tiene el aspecto de alguien miserable por lo que puede fingir sufrir por amor –Will se sintió ofendido con esa dura verdad- y discúlpeme, doctor –regreso su vista hacia el rubio- pero usted es inexpresivo, sería difícil creerle que está siendo infiel o que está sufriendo de amor. No creo que sea un buen actor.

–Te sorprenderías de mis dotes actorales -sonrió en respuesta mientras- podría ser un del destripador que tanto buscas pero me comporto de esta forma para que no sospeches de mí –termino con una risa relajada pero formal.

Ninguno se rio de su chiste solo ladearon falsas sonrisas para no ofender al doctor.

–Entonces está decidido. Beverly será la amante, Brian el infiel y Will el que sufre de amor -Jack sentencio dando por terminada su reunión que se llevó más tiempo de lo que se imaginó.


	2. Chapter 2

Tras abandonar la oficina de Jack. Beverly, Brian y Will se quedaron en silencio observándose sin saber que decirse uno al otro. Jimmy aún se veía divertido por la situación mientras que Hannibal parecía lo contrario. Aunque el doctor se veía sereno mostrando una semi sonrisa por dentro estaba hirviendo de la ira. Jack solo tenía que aceptarlo a él y no a otra persona pero en vez de eso escogió a un "don nadie" (como se refería a Brian) para pareja de Will.

–Me disculpan, tengo que ir a ver paciente -hablo cruzando entre ellos. Chocando con Zeller apropósito. El moreno lo miro- Lo siento -sonrió respirando hondo- agente Zeller. Will -miró a su paciente- cuando quieras hablar por esto estaré listo –sabía que el castaño iría a verlo por la situación- con su permiso, me retiro.

El rubio a abandono el lugar dejando al equipo solo.

–Creo que el doctor está molesto conmigo -dijo Brian sobándose el golpe-

–¿Crees que esta celoso de ti? -Beverly se dio una carcajada combinada con nervios-

–Lo dudo… -murmuro Will mirando el final del pasillo que Hannibal había cruzado- fue un descuido todos se encogieron de hombros.

–Entonces… -Jimmy se sobo las manos- ¿Cómo será su cita? … jeje –miro a cada uno que se sonrojaron- digo… el plan.

–¿Lo disfrutas? -Zeller arrugo su frente mientras que el hombre de canas afirmaba con la cabeza.

–Vamos a tener que ir a varios bares, restaurantes y cualquier lugar público respondió Bervely agarrando sus caderas. Los tres hombres afirmaron con la cabeza- Will y Brian es momento de que finjan ser novios -Ambos jóvenes se vieron uno al otro con el rostro reflejado de sorpresa, incomodidad y miedo-. En cuanto, dejemos el lugar.

–Brian no olvides llamar a Lounds para que ella esparza el rumor de que son pareja desde hace mucho tiempo -rio por lo bajo junto con Beverly.

–¡Esa es una buena idea! -agregó Jack asomando la mitad de su cuerpo por la puerta de su oficina- Me encargaré de hacerlo –Zeller abrió la boca moviendo al mismo tiempo su cabeza- ¡Así que regresen a sus labores! -señaló el final del pasillo.

Todos se fueron a realizar su trabajo. Beverly junto con Brian y Jimmy examinaban los cuerpos, Will revisaba los archivos que le habían dado en la junta. Sin embargo, no se podía concentrar ya que pensaba en el plan del Dr. Lecter. Primero se le insinúa y ahora quería ser su falso novio. ¿Realmente Hannibal quiere ser su pareja o solo le estaba haciendo una broma de mal gusto o simplemente Will lo mal interpretó?

Tantas dudas en su cabeza sobre su relación con el doctor, además de fingir amor con su compañero de trabajo para atrapar a un asesino le causaba un gran dolor de cabeza.

Era hora de que todos se retiren dejando la oficina. El "triángulo amoroso" se encontró en la salida principal, ambos agacharon la mira apretando los labios sin ver al otro.

–¡Creo que el romance se debe iniciar a ahora! -les dijo Jack haciendo que con su grito dejen pasar a la gente a las que les estorbaban en el camino-

–… -Zeller suspiro- Vamos Will -puso su mano sobre su hombro- conozco un bar cerca del lugar para que hablemos –Brian comenzó a empujar a su "nuevo novio" de la espalda.

–… de acuerdo -respondió con pesadez-

Beverly solo los observó marcharse. Luego se vio reflejada en el cristal de la puerta notó que no era nada atractiva para un hombre y planeo ir a ver a la Dra. Bloom sobre consejos de ser más femenina. Debido a que siempre vestía de manera formal o ruda a comparación de Freddie y Alana que se veían muy femeninas. Sí, el asesino la miraba vestida como siempre junto a Brian descubriría que es una trampa.

Xxx

Había abandonado la oficina de Jack, se sentía indignado porque aquel hombre le ignoro su sugerencia. Sí, Crawford hubiera aceptado su participación; Hannibal hubiera aprovechado para engatusar a Will. Ahora solo le tocaba ver su idea plasmada en la falsa relación de su paciente con su compañero de trabajo. Hannibal ardía de celos.

Solo en imaginarse que Zeller tocará la mano o el rostro de Will; pensar en las palabras de amor que le diría al oído (aunque realmente el moreno solo le diría otras cosas y el castaño solo fingiría que es romántico); le hacía querer abrir a Jack del ombligo hasta las fosas nasales por usar a otra persona en vez de a él. Pero lo que más le dolía o más bien lo que realmente le enfadaba era la idea de Will besándose con Brian, del joven agente gimiendo contra labios de su compañero cuando lo acaricie público y que eso le causaría una rigidez en su pene de manera inconscientemente al ojiazul. Erección que terminaría con Brian en su cama desnudo, ambos sudados y exhaustos.

Hannibal tenía una gran imaginación o simplemente proyectaba sus planes en Brian. Tal vez él pensaba realizar esa fantasía con Will y ahora veía su ilusión rota.

Necesitaba desahogarse con alguien que no sea Bedelia. Ella no debe saber que Will era el motivo de su mal humor y menos el porqué. No le interesaba que ella piense en que son amantes pero sabía que su doctora solo iba a decir que tienen una obsesión con Will Graham, la cual no debe confundirse con amor.

Eso era mentira, él amaba a Will Graham. Estaba enamorado de esa mente tan inestable, tan vulnerable y tan peligrosa. Hannibal quería moldear a Will a su imagen, no solo a como se comportaba en público o en la mesa mientras devoraba sus platillos gourment. Él quería transformar al agente del FBI en el mejor psicópata, arrastrar su mente a la oscuridad, despertar su necesidad de sangre. Deseaba que William acepte esa naturaleza oculta. Lo deseaba tanto que por ello quería que lo ame como lo amaba. Sabía que el amor cambiaba a la gente y que un artista se enamora de su obra más perfecta.

Por ello, al llegar a su casa fue directo a su cocina a buscar su recetario y su tarjetero para elegir de quien saldría su siguiente ingrediente; aún tenía en mente a Jack y a Brian pero prefirió esperar otro momento. Ya que sí atacaba ahora, las sospechas vendrían sobre él, sin embargo podría culpar al Cupido pero las insinuaciones hacia Will y los posibles celos que mostrados ante el equipo lo dejarían en evidencia.

Sonrió a tomar la tarjeta de su víctima y del platillo a preparar. Podría invitar a Will a cenar como una cita romántica en su casa, con su vino y su cama de postre. Sería fantástico. Tomó su teléfono celular, busco el nombre de Will para marcarle.

–Hola Will -sonrió al escuchar la voz de su paciente- quería hablar sobre nuestra cita de hoy -Hannibal se refería a la cena, Will pensaba en la visita a su consultorio.

–De hecho, planeaba hablarle sobre eso -respondió Will en la otra línea-. Planeo cancelarla.

–¿Por qué? ¿Surgió algún imprevisto? -cuestiono-

–Estoy en mi… -se agarró el cuello viendo a Zeller que se servía una copa al cantinero que estaba detrás de la barra- cita con mi nuevo novio –El doctor guardo silencio pero clavo el cuchillo a la tabla de madera en la que picaba la carne- ¿Doctor Lecter?

–¿Sí? -rompió su silencio-

–¿Está bien? Como se quedó callado -agregó Will-

Muy bien… -respiro hondo para tranquilizarse- entonces queda cancelada la cita –el agente afirmó por teléfono-. ¿Qué hay de las siguientes citas?

Puede ser que vaya a la siguiente –contestó- pero depende si Jack me libera de esto.

Claro… -miraba hacia la nada con un rostro serio y firme- Jack solo terminará este espectáculo sí atrapan al asesino –nuevamente afirmo-. Entonces nos vemos pronto –colgó.

Se acercó a su tarjetero, regreso el nombre de la persona que se perdería de la cena. Hannibal pensó en salir a divertirse e invitar a un amigo para ello. Creía que era hora del Copy Killer saliera a jugar.

XxxX

Al salir de las oficinas del FBI Will se a un bar con Brian, lugar donde recibió la llamada del doctor. Entraron algo incomodos al lugar ya que Zeller siempre había tratado de invitar a una cerveza a su compañero, ya que admiraba esa inteligencia y empatía que le hacían atrapar a los asesinos; ahora por fin beben las cervezas juntos pero fingiendo ser parejas.

Al entrar se tomaron de las manos, a ambos le sudaban por los nervios pero ignoraron eso. La gente los miraba susurrando, Brian era conocido en el bar por conquistar mujeres y ahora entraba de la mano con un hombre al que tenía que besar frente a ellos. No sabían que decirse para iniciar la plática o como hablar.

Ordenaron licores. Will pidió Whisky mientras que Brian solo ordeno Vodka. Pensaron que el alcohol podría aflojarles las bocas y darles valor para darse sus besos.

–Esto es algo incómodo -dijo Will encogiéndose de hombros-.

–Lo entiendo -respondió Brian afirmando con la cabeza mientras se llevaba un trago de su bebida-. Obligarnos a hacer esto.

–Me refiero a estar en este lugar -el castaño no le gustaba en lugares concurridos-. No me es importante si nos vamos a besar o no –explico- no siento nada por ti para preocuparme en arruinar algo que no existe, sé que es por el trabajo.

–Wow -abrió los ojos- Me acaban de rechazar sin que hiciera algo –bebió otro trago-. Ahora sí estoy incómodo.

–¿Te gusto? -Will parecía no entender el sarcasmo de Brian.

–No -se ríe-. Solo es un comentario… una broma –movió su mano hacia él-. Como lo dijiste en un tono seco como si no te importará –era verdad-. Ni si quiera mi amistad.

–Oh, lo siento -se agarró detrás de la nuca- no quise ofender.

Zeller solo agito su mano hacia él. Se quedaron en silencio esperando saber quién daría el primer paso para demostrar el falso amor entre ellos. Bebieron más de un golpe, comenzaban a ponerse nerviosos.

–¿Solo practicas la pesca como deporte? -Pregunto Brian tratando de buscar un atajo-

–Sí -respondió Will- no a nivel deportivo de campeonatos –agregó-. Solo lo práctico como alguna persona hace yoga… -guardo silencio- Me gusta el futbol americano.

–¡A quién no! -exclamo Brian levantando las manos emocionado- … bueno aquí es más el Hockey -agacho la cabeza-.

Es cierto. Aquí en Canadá es el juego nacional y más emocionante que puede haber –no lo decía de burla o de forma sarcástica pero al agente no le gustaba el juego-. Prefiero ir a ver los partidos de futball.

–¿Has ido a alguno? -Su compañero estaba sorprendido ya que no se imaginaba que Will vaya a verlos, debido a que dijo que le incomodaba estar en el bar-

–Sí, con mi padre -respondió. Brian escuchaba anonadado esas confesiones que nunca pensó oír de Will-. Incluso el me enseño la pesca. Creyó que terminaría siendo jugador pero –negó con la cabeza- no.

–Siempre quise ir a uno de esos juegos pero nunca tuve dinero y terminaba yendo a de universidades -mencionó.

–Deje de ir cuando entre a la universidad y me dedique únicamente a mis estudios -comentó Will.

–Interesante -Brian sentía que por fin había una conexión con Will, pero ambos sabían que tenían que hacer algún movimiento antes que solo se vieran como amigos disfrutando de las cervezas- discúlpame por esto -respiro hondo y le robo un beso a Will sujetándolo de las mejillas frente a todos.

Aparto sus labios de él. Brian miro su bebida recientemente rellenada, Will parpadeo con los labios levemente separados. No hace falta decir que ambos mostraban un sonrojo por esa acción. Al menos surgió un descubrimiento no se gustaban.

–Bien… -no sabía que decir- aah… -movía sus manos pensando que a lo mejor eso le ayudaba para liberar sus palabras- gracias por dar el primer paso -Will realmente no sabía que decirle a Zeller ahora.

–¿Y ahora qué sigue? -Inclino su cabeza hacia el castaño, alzando sus cejas para verse seductor y seguro pero por dentro se sentía extrañado.

–Supongo que seguir besándonos… -su respuesta fue más en duda sobre todo al notar el cambio de actitud del moreno, sin embargo no impidió que acerque su rostro al otro.

Se besaron nuevamente. Una y otra vez. Zeller puso su mano sobre la cintura de Will, él envolvió sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Brian. Necesitaban llamar la atención esta noche.

Se despegaron para poder respirar y beber para armarse de valor. Will odiaba a Jack por esta loca idea, aunque sabía quién dio está brillosa idea fue su doctor Hannibal Lecter. No quería pensar con qué fin la propuso y que hubiera hecho si los dos estarían ahora en el bar. Se sonrojo al pensar que sentiría la piel tersa de su rostro contra el suyo, sus brazos varoniles alrededor de su cintura acercándolo a su cuerpo para darse besos apasionados.

–¡Tengo que irme! -saco el dinero de su billetera dejándolo sobre el bar. Beso a Zeller sobre sus labios y corrió huyendo de ahí.

¿El motivo? Sintió que su pantalón le apretaba su entrepierna debido al bulto que se le formaba por pensar en el doctor. Nuevamente la erección del sueño húmedo le vino a la cabeza. Subió a su auto, salió del estacionamiento y condujo hasta encontrarse solo en carretera. Se detuvo. Respiraba de forma agitada.

Se quitó el cinturón de seguridad como lo hizo con el suyo que desabrocho. Abrió su zíper para liberar a su pene erecto que hacía parecer una casa de campaña por estar debajo de su bóxer. Lo saco de su ropa y con el mismo agarre, inicio a masturbarse.

Se imaginaba unas manos varoniles le tocaban en vez de sus propias manos. Una voz gruesa susurrándole al oído ya sean palabras dulces y románticas o sucias como sus pensamientos de ahora. Recordó los besos de Zeller, que no le excitaban hasta que le cambio el rostro por un hombre mayor y rubio.

–Oh… doctor Lecter… -susurro mordiéndose sus labios para retener los gemidos que se auto producía.

Antes de llegar a su casa se corrió en su auto. Busco una franela con la que limpiaba su auto y lo uso para ello.

xXxX

Su móvil suena a las 5 de la mañana según marcaba su reloj-despertador. No programo ninguna alarma en su móvil para que haya sonado y para eso tenía su despertador. Supo enseguida que era una llamada. Estiro su brazo hacia su cabecera tanteando para tomar el teléfono, ya que su rostro aún estaba pegado a la almohada. Cuando lo alcanzó le colgaron. Aun así acerco el teléfono a su rostro para revisar la llamada perdida que era de Jack. Nuevamente sonó entre sus manos bajo el mismo nombre.

–Jack… -le dijo- Es muy temprano para tu llamada.

–Will, perdona si te desperté creo que es mejor que te deje dormir -sabía que hablaba con sarcasmo- el asesino puede esperar matando a otra persona.

–Jack no necesitas ser tan sarcástico conmigo -responde sentándose sobre su cama encontrando que uno de sus perros dormía sobre sus piernas- lo siento Buster… -murmuro al ver como el perro se retorcía por el movimiento de Will. No lo lastimo, solo lo despertó- ¿Dónde ataco?

–Aquí -respondió- está aquí.

–Atacó antes de lo que creíamos -mencionó Will mirando a Winston que bostezaba al despertar debido a que escucho a su padre- … se mueve rápido.

–Me temo que sí -pudo escuchar el suspiro de Jack a través de la línea. Se lo imagino rascándose la cabeza-. Necesito que vengas a esta dirección lo más rápido posible.

Will apunto la dirección tomando una libreta que se encontraba junto a su lámpara de su lado izquierdo de la cabecera. Le dijo a Jack que irá lo más rápido posible. Tras apuntar la dirección se puso de pie para salir de la cama. Piso la cola de uno de sus perros y se sintió culpable. Acaricio a su perro como disculpa. Camino hacia su closet escogió unos vaqueros y una camisa de manga larga de color caqui. Se metió a la ducha caliente. Al salir les hizo la comida a sus perros cuando vio un auto estacionarse frente a él.

–Buenos días, Will -era Hannibal que estaba cubierto por una gabardina café- espero que no te importe -mostró canasta con comida- que te haya traído el desayuno.

–Buenos días, Doctor Lecter… -se sonrojo al recordar los dos días anteriores pero para su suerte podría usar el frío de pretexto- Gracias por traer el desayuno, que he de suponer que usted mismo cocino.

–Así es -sonrió-. Elegí los mejores ingredientes solo para ti.

Will recordó cuando Hannibal se apareció en la puerta del motel donde se estaba quedando para el caso de Hobbs. Sabía que fue Jack, quien le informó donde se hospedaba.

–Lo siento doctor pero no puedo aceptarlo -dijo Will colocando su palma frente a su pecho.

–Oh… ya desayunaste. Es una lástima -Hannibal agacho la mirada- esperaba poder desayunar contigo… -dio un largo suspiro de decepción. Luego alzo la mirada al ojiazul- pero ¿puedes tomarlo como almuerzo? -preguntó.

–No, es que ya haya desayunado sostuvo entre sus manos el traste vació donde antes había estado la comida de sus perros-. Sucede que Jack me llamo para un caso, al parecer el Cupido ya está aquí –Hannibal puso su cara de asombro que era separar sus labios, abrir sus ojos y levantar ambas cejas-. Y se me está siendo tarde.

–Perdón, Will -Se hizo un lado-. No quería interrumpirte.

–No, se preocupe -negó con la cabeza-. No he desayunado. Pensaba comprar algo en el camino -asentó el traste que cargaba para agarrar lo que Lecter le trajo. Rozó sus dedos con los de él. Trago saliva.

–¿Podemos ir juntos? -sugirió Hannibal- Así desayunamos juntos.

–¿Autos separados? -pregunto Will

–No -le miró- en mi auto. Te traeré de nuevo –pensó que está sería una nueva oportunidad para hacer su movida.

–¿Quiere conducir de Baltimore hasta Wolftrap de noche y de vuelta hasta su casa? -se cruzó de brazos ya que el rubio no le entrego la comida.

–Podría quedarme aquí a dormir e irme temprano -dio un paso firme hacia el castaño- o tú te puedes quedar en mi casa.

El agente giro su cara hacia los perros que comían. Mantuvo un silencio entre los dos. Regreso su rostro para ver el mayor pero para su sorpresa el doctor estaba a unos centímetros de él. Trago saliva a ver esos ojos avellanados frente a los suyos, mirándole. Analizando su alma. Sus mejillas mostraban un carmesí por la cercanía. Odiaba que el doctor se mueve como un felino al acecho. Hannibal acarició una de las mejillas acercando más su rostro al de Will.

El castaño separo los labios para poder hablar pero el rubio lo detuvo al pasar su pulgar sobre ellos. Eran unos labios irresistibles. No sabía sí Brian los beso la noche anterior, solo pensaba en que debía hacerlo para que Will sintiera a quien le pertenecen.

Ya estaba a punto de besarse cuando el teléfono del agente suena, era Jack. No sabía si sentirse aliviado de ser salvado o molestarse de ser interrumpido. Hannibal se alejó retrocediendo unos pasos.

–Jack… -respondió tomando su teléfono-

–¡Will donde estás! -el regaño se escuchó tan fuerte que Will aparto el teléfono de su oreja.

–¿Jack? -agarró la muñeca del más para acercarse el teléfono a su oreja. Cualquiera pensaría que Will acariciaba a su doctor-

–¿Doctor Lecter? -respondió sorprendido al escuchar la voz de psiquiatra.

–Jack, me disculpo. Hice una visita sorpresa a Will por lo que me robe su atención -sus ojos avellanados miraban el rostro sonrojado del castaño, sentía como temblaba ante su agarre. Notaba que se quería liberar pero no se lo permitía- y su cortesía no le permitía echarme de su casa.

–Lo entiendo doctor -dijo Jack con un tono más calmado-

–Por favor, no te molestes con él. Sí has de enojarte con alguien… haz lo conmigo -le estaba mostrando a Will que era capaz de protegerlo incluso de un mal humorado jefe-. Me comprometo a llevar a Will personalmente, en media hora. Hasta pronto Jack -colgó la llamada pero no apartó la mano ajena de la suya.

–Gra… Gracias Doctor -el ojiazul bajo la vista tratando de liberar su mano- ¿puede devolverme mi teléfono? -Hannibal le regresa su teléfono pero no soltaba la muñeca de Will-. Mi mano también. –el mayor sonrió mostrando sus dientes filosos como si fuera de un depredador frente a su indefensa presa.

–¿Nos vamos? -Hannibal se apartó caminando hacia a su auto- o Jack te asesinará.

–Jack me necesita así que dudo que lo intente -sintió un gran alivió cuando él se apartó pero sus piernas flaquearon cuando vio a su psiquiatra abrirle la puerta de su auto- glup… -trago saliva respirando con dificultad en saber que ahora ya no tenía donde escapar.

Se subió al auto, se puso el cinturón mirando como el doctor cerraba la puerta de su lado. Luego observo como él entraba al vehículo para conducir. No dijeron nada en los primeros diez minutos del trayecto.

–Will, deberías comer algo mientras llegamos con el tío Jack -mencionó Hannibal tratando de hacerle reír con la forma en que llamaba a Crawford en burla-. Necesitas energías para tu empatía, ya que conectarte con otra mente es cansancio mental. No quiero que eso te desmaye.

–No quiero comer frente a usted sabiendo que usted igual está sufriendo hambre -respondió.

–Bueno ando conduciendo -separo los dedos de su mano derecha del volante- al menos que quieras darme la comida en la boca, solo así -le miro por el rabillo del ojo-. Adelante, come. Lo cocine principalmente para ti.

–… -Will acerco la canasta de Hannibal y la puso sobre sus piernas- entonces con su permiso -abrió la canasta.

–Ade… -sintió como un trozo de salchicha entraba a su boca interrumpiendo sus palabras para que pueda morder la carne. Tuvo que controlar su sorpresa, como siempre lo ha hecho con las otras emociones para no derrapar.

Mientras Hannibal salía de forma discreta de su asombro Will comía mirando por la ventana. Nunca se esperó que él hiciera eso. Sonrió dejándose alimentar por el agente. Así estuvieron por más de veinte minutos de viaje.

–¿Cómo estuvo la cita con Zeller? -preguntó Hannibal tras terminar de comer.

–mmm… -se encogió de hombros torciendo los labios para Hannibal eso era perfecto- hablamos de deportes mientras tomábamos cerveza…

–Una plática entre amigos -comentó comenzando a ver las luces de las patrullas- estamos cerca del tío Jack.

–El tío Jack debe estar molesto y desesperado -un policía les detuvo para desviarlo de la escena. Will sacó su identificación para que le permitan pasar- No fue tan convivió entre amigos porque también nos besamos.

Al decir eso Hannibal en vez de pisar el freno tocó el acelerador haciendo que se estrechen contra una de las patrullas. Los policías del área junto con Jack y su equipo fueron corriendo a socorrerlos. Will solo se sacudió en su lugar agradecía llevar puesto el cinturón de seguridad, Hannibal tenía la boca abierta y respiraba agitado, tal vez era el susto o eso quiso creer su paciente pero realmente estaba controlando sus celos para no cometer asesinato otra vez en el mismo lugar.

–¡Will! ¡Doctor Lecter! -Exclamaba Jack tratando de abrir las puertas del auto- ¿Qué les ocurrió? ¿Están bien?

–Sí… -respondió Will mirando al rubio- ¿Doctor cómo se siente?

–Aturdido… -respondió- celoso -murmuró de forma inaudible para los presentes-

Salieron del vehículo. Lecter respiro profundo, se acomodó el traje para guardar compostura. No necesito revisión médica, se sentía bien físicamente. Reviso a Will encontrando un moretón causado por el cinturón al sujetarlo. Vio su auto levemente destruido en la parte de adelante, se mordió el labio al mirar a la patrulla. Sabía que iba a pagar ambos vehículos. Giro su rostro hacia donde estaba el castaño, que enseguida se reunió con su equipo a enlazar su mente con el asesino.

No le gusto lo que vio.

No le gustaba que Brian Zeller estuviera a su lado. Posando su mano en el hombro de Will, de su Will.

Lo odiaba.

Quería sacarle el corazón como hizo con esa pareja de homosexuales que espero estacionado frente a un bar gay. Quería picarle su corazón con su cuchillo que traía en el maletero. A ellos además de quitarle el corazón, les quito a uno el pulmón y al otro una pierna.

A Brian le planeaba cortar los testículos para dárselos de comer por sí planeaba usarlos con Will; cortarle su lengua para dárselo a los perros del castaño por metérsela en la boca; quitarle los brazos por tocar a su agente para servirlos a Jack por haberlo puesto a Zeller en vez de él; finalmente le comería las piernas estando vivo para verle morir lentamente en una tortura solo por diversión.

–¡Jack! -Will le llamó. Jack caminó hacia él acompañado del doctor Lecter- Este no fue nuestro Cupido… Fue el Copy Killer

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Infiltrados](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4732199) by [Lunasirnape257](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunasirnape257/pseuds/Lunasirnape257)




End file.
